nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Gazlowe
Gazlowe ist ein einflussreicher Goblin-Karawanenhändler des Dampfdruckkartells in Ratschet. Trotz seines Erfolges wünschte er, dass Vize-Admiral Grezzlik bessere Arbeit bei der Sicherung der Meere für die Handelsschiffe leisten würde. Beschreibung Bei all dem Gold, das die Handelsbarone in die Handelsflotten gesteckt hatten, machte es ihn rasend zu sehen, wie viele Piraten unbehelligt unterwegs waren, seine Schiffe überfielen und seine Waren stahlen. Was ihn dabei besonders wütend machte war, dass er dadurch sein im Bau befindliches Observatorium nicht fertigstellen konnte, da ihm einige wichtige Teile durch die Südmeerfreibeuter abhanden gekommen waren. Das Abenteuer Gazlowe kam zu Ohren, dass die Südmeerfreibeuter südlich von Ratschet an der Händlerküste ein Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.Diese waren ihm ein echter Dorn im Auge, und wenn sich Grezzlik nicht um sie kümmerte, so musste Gazlowe jemand anderen finden, der ihm half, sie loszuwerden. So schickte er einige Abenteurer aus, um diese Arbeit zu erledigen und einige der Briganten und Kanoniere der Südmeerfreibeuter zu töten. So gab es immerhin eine Sache weniger, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Gazlowe konnte nur hoffen, dass es die Piraten davon überzeugte, woanders ihr Unwesen zu treiben. Doch in der Zwischenzeit gab es da noch das kleine Problem der gestohlenen Waren, die zurückgeholt werden mussten... Quest 14: Südmeerfreibeuter Gestohlene Waren Gazlowe wartete schon eine Ewigkeit brennend auf seine letzte Warenlieferung aus Beutebucht, u.a. ein Paar Stiefel von Drizzlek, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Seeräuber sie gestohlen hatten. Um sicher zu sein ging er deshalb zu den Docks und fragte Werftmeister Flunkerblick, ob seine Waren vielleicht ohne sein Wissen bereits ins Lagerhaus gebracht wurden. Mit Gazlowes Geschäftsbuch konnte dieser die Inventaraufzeichnungen mit den Büchern gegenprüfen und sicherstellen, dass der Werftmeister Gazlowes Lieferung nicht an den falschen Empfänger geschickt hatte. Quest 14: Die verloren gegangene Lieferung (1) Doch laut den Aufzeichnungen war alles in Ordnung. Gazlowe hatte Pech gehabt, auch wenn Flunkerblick ihm ausrichten ließ, dass er noch ein paar Dinge aus Undermine für ihn hatte, falls er die Zeit fand, sie abzuholen. Letztendlich wies alles darauf hin, dass sich die Südmeerfreibeuter an der Händlerküste seine Waren geschnappt hatten. Quest 14: Die verloren gegangene Lieferung (2) Rückholaktion Eigentlich hätte Gazlowe gern all seine Waren zurückgeholt, doch er wußte, dass das unmöglich war. Es gab jedoch ein paar Dinge, die er unbedingt wiederhaben musste. Sein Observatorium war fast einsatzbereit, aber es fehlte noch die kleinere der zwei Linsen. Die erste Linse war mit der Karawane aus Durotar gekommen, aber die zweite wurde per Schiff verschickt und war nie in Ratschet eingetroffen. Ebenso war seine Stiefellieferung von Drizzlik aus Beutebucht nicht angekommen. Deshalb schickte er einige Abenteurer aus, die sich zum Piratenlager an der Händlerküste begaben und nachschauten, ob sie die Dinge dort finden konnten. Als sie dem Händler seine Waren schließlich zurückbringen konnten, bot ihnen Gazlowe sogar an, sie unter Vertrag zu nehmen, wenn sie jemals auf Arbeitssuche sein sollten. Immerhin zahlte er gute Preise für Dienstleistungen. Quest 16: Gestohlene Beute Die schimmernde Ebene Gazlowe sponsorte u.a. auch das Rennwagenteam der Goblins in der Schimmernden Ebene, und so hatte er Pozzik, einem Mechaniker auf der Illusionenrennbahn dort, versprochen, dass er ihm eine neue Treibstoffeinspritzpumpe schicken würde. Allerdings hatte Gazlowe sie selbst noch nicht bekommen. Baron Revilgaz in Beutebucht hatte zwar versprochen, sie nach Ratschet zu schicken, aber irgendwie schien etwas schief gelaufen zu sein. Deshalb wandte er sich an Werftmeister Lozgil in Beutebucht, der die Frachtbriefe überprüfen und so herausfinden konnte, wann die Pumpe von Beutebucht abgeschickt wurde. Allerdings war die letzte vermerkte Sendung nach Ratschet die Stiefel von Drizzlik für Gazlowe ... sonst nicht viel und abgesehen von Baustoffen und Werkzeugen, definitiv keine Rennwagenteile... Quest 37: Goblinsponsoring (3) Entwicklung WoW: Warlords of Draenor Mit World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor wird Gazlowe den Spielern der Horde als persönlicher Architekt ihrer Garnison in Frostwall zur Seite stehen und den Bau und Ausbau ihrer Gebäude koordinieren. Mit in Gazlowes Team ist sein Assistent Skaggit und dessen Gehilfe Chefpeon II, sowie Madame Sena und ihr persönlicher Assistent Mr. Pleeb. Der Bau der meisten Gebäude in der Garnison braucht eine Weile. Aber da die Kaserne das erste Gebäude ist, tut Gazlowe den Spielern einen Gefallen und sagt seinem kompetenten Chefpeon II, dass er aushelfen soll. Sobald der Bau eines Gebäudes abgeschlossen ist, können die Spieler es fertigstellen und dann nehmen sie es in Betrieb. Garnisonskampagne: Sand im Getriebe Die Frostwolforcs berichteten von einem furchtbaren knirschenden Geräusch, das durch die Schlucht des Donnerpasses zum Eisernen Belagerungswerk im Frostfeuergrat dröhnte. Rokhan vermutete, dass es sich um eine Kriegsmaschine von der Eisernen Horde handelte. Als Ingenieur hatte sich Gazlowe bereit erklärt, sich das mal anzusehen, aber der Goblin wollte eine Gefahrenzulage. Also war es am Garnisonskommandanten, sich mit ihm zu treffen und ihm das Geld zu bringen. Vor Ort angekommen, war sich Gazlowe sehr sicher, dass das Geräusch von einer Maschine kam - von einem Bohrer: einem Eisernen Steinzermalmer - ein RIESENding! Glücklicherweise musste der Goblin das nicht auseinandernehmen. Die Orcs der Eisernen Horde verwendeten Turbolader und zwei Kompressoren, um Extraschub in die Maschine zu blasen. Ohne den Schub war der Bohrer nutzlos. Die Abenteurer mussten nur weiter durch den Donnerpass zum Eisernen Belagerungswerk hinein gehen und die Kupplung am hinteren Ende des Eisernen Steinzermalmers betätigen... Weiterlesen WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth übernimmt Gazlowe die Führung des Bilgewasserkartells und löst damit Gallywix, der zusammen mit Sylvanas geflohen ist, als Handelsprinz ab. Damit wird er auch der Sprecher der Goblins im neuen Rat der Horde. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.3 - Loreschnipsel: Handelsprinz & Visionen des Untergangs! (12.10.2019) Galerie WoWScrnShot 032910 173938.jpg|Gazlowe vor Cataclysm GazloweIngame.jpg|Gazlowe ab Cataclysm Gazlowe (Heroes of the storm).jpg|Gazlowe in Heroes of the Storm Quellen Kategorie:Goblin NSC Kategorie:Brachland NSC Kategorie:Frostwall NSC Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm